Aang's love
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: One shot from the season finale...it's not so good but I wanted to put one on anyway...KataraAang


"Aang…" Katara whispered. "Aang are you okay?"

A soft moan came form the young monk as he slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, his vision came clear, focusing on the eyes of Katara, his best friend and the girl he loved so dearly. A warm smile lifted her face as she gently mopped the top of his brow with a damp washcloth. He couldn't help but notice fresh tears in her damp eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she continued to gaze at him, part of t from sorrow, part of it from relief that the Avatar was ok.

"K-Katara", he managed to whisper, his voice so soft and weak. "W-where are…"

"We're on Appa", she answered softly, squeezing water from the washcloth and continuing to dab his face lightly. "We'll be landing in a couple of minutes to get some rest…Toph, Sokka, Momo, and the Earth King, they're here too".

Aang started to raise his head to see for himself but Katara gently pushed him down so he was lying on his back again. "No…you need your rest Aang", she said gently. "You barely survived from the attack Azula…" she stopped her eyes downcast to Appa's fur. "I almost lost you back there", she said in such a low voice, Aang barely heard her over the winds. "Back when…you were in the Avatar State…and she…shot you", her voice trembled in the middle, blue eyes filming up in tears once more. "I thought you were going to die".

Aang watched her body tremble slightly as the tears fell softly on her lap, even in the dark he could see the pain so clearly in her countenance, her loose hair whipping in the winds. He looked away. He couldn't bear to watch Katara cry…it only made the ache in his heart grow deeper and deeper within making the guilt unbearable as it lodged deep within his throat. The deep black scar in his back seared painfully like a bee buzzing around, teasing the broken skin as it continued to spread making it harder to cope with. His body ached all over from the battle of the Dai Lee, from his arms, to his legs, to his burning heart beating intensely inside him.

"Katara", he whispered, eyes looking down at his shoulder rather than her. "I…have to tell you…something", he began, pausing between painful breaths.

"We found a place!" Sokka announced over Appa's head. "Down there!" He pointed at the direction of a cave in the mountains. Katara brushed the loose hair on her face to peer down at the mountains below her, sure enough there it was like Sokka had mentioned and it was a perfect place for shelter, to rest and tend wounds…especially Aang's in particular.

"I don't know", The Earth King said uncertainly. "Boscove doesn't approve caves". "The _bear_ doesn't approve of caves", Toph arched an eyebrow, "Or _you _your majesty?" It was the first time she had ever spoken since they had escaped from the ambush, even though it was supposed to sound like a taunt, her heart just wasn't in it. She was just as broken up right now as Aang was feeling.

"It's better than nothing", Katara said taking her brother's side. "Aang needs to recover".

"Yip Yip", Sokka told Appa and the flying Bison flew down into the direction of the mountain cave. "We're going to get you better Aang", Katara reassured the young Airbender gently touching the side of his face. "I promise. Those were the last words he remembered before fading into a world of black once again.

- - -

"Aang…Aang…wake up".

The young Airbender was jerked awake as Katara came into view, her face showing concern. "Aang, you were just having a dream its okay". He didn't realize he was screaming till he heard his own voice shout, "Katara…no…don't leave me Katara".

"I'm right here Aang don't worry", she hushed him gently bringing her finger to his lips to calm him. Slowly he began to relax and laid still once more, the pain in his back returning and shot all over his spine. No longer on Appa's back but now inside the cave where they decided to take shelter, everyone appeared to be sleeping…Sokka in his sleeping bag not far fro Toph who was gently snoring like a rock slide using only the Earth as her blanket and the Earth King leaning on his bear like a pillow drifting away, Boscove was sleeping soundly too.

The only one who seemed to be awake was Katara; she looked like she hadn't been getting any sleep at all. Her eyes bloodshot and the dark circles told him that she had been up all this time looking out after him, making sure that he was ok which only made the guilt inside wrench deeper and deeper. How can the woman he love still care for him when he almost gave up on her to be in the Avatar State? How can see still see hope in him when he hadn't been able to Master it? If he hadn't run off to save her, none of this wouldn't have happened how he could still love her when…"Aang", Katara was soft. "What's wrong?"

Aang didn't notice that he was crying till he felt his eyes beginning to burn in shame, vision blurring and stinging as the tears began to film on Katara's face. "I….failed", he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I failed…Katara".

"You didn't fail", she told him, reaching over to brush the tears from his face but her touch only made them stream harder. "Yes I did", he sobbed in a wail of grief. "I couldn't go into the Avatar state!" Katara gently pulled him into a hug. "Shhh…" she rubbed his back soothingly increasing the sobs into her shoulder. "I know Aang…" she whispered into his neck. "I know".

Aang wanted to tell her more, tell her that she should've let him die, that he didn't deserve to live, that he didn't deserve her kindness but he couldn't do it…all the words were stuck in his throat and he was too busy crying, too scared and confused to know…how to feel right now. Instead he returned the embrace, letting the tears seep down into her shoulder, burying his face into the crook of her neck, and allowing himself to become lost in the hug while Katara gently hummed a song to him.

The music was soothing and calming to the Avatar, hearing her voice sing to him made him feel…better. Feeling her warming his injured body and embracing him like this was so comforting and so right…how could he not help but fall in love with her all over again. And he almost gave up that love for the Avatar state…he couldn't imagine giving that up. Not Katara. She was the only one who showed him any kindness…who showed him respect, who defended him when the world seemed to blame him for his disappearance of nearly a century, who taught him waterbending, and she was the first face he saw when he opened his eyes from a long sleep of being trapped in that iceberg. How could he forget that?

Slowly his sobs decreased becoming sniffles now…his arms aching from being held in this position for so long but he didn't care, he held on to Katara anyway. "Thank you...Katara", he sniffled into her neck, hugging her with the last of his strength. Katara simply nodded and slowly laid him gently down on his back. "You get some rest now", she told him in a gentle mother like tone. "We have a big day tomorrow with what's left of the night, sleep as much as you can okay?"

"Okay", Aang said blinking back fresh tears. He still felt too sore to move. "I...love you Katara", he admitted. Actually he didn't know if he said it out loud of in his head, but either way Katara smiled at him warmly all the same. For a minute, he thought that he had heard her answer with, "I know" before letting sleep consume him...his eyes slowly closing and beginning to dream, only this time it was a good dream about him and Katara, riding on Appa off into the sunset...

* * *

I couldn't help but make a one shot about this...I might make it a chapter story if I have time but it's a one shot for now. I was really depressed with the ending but I have no doubts for Zuko, knowing him, he has a plan...hopefully (Wincing).

Yeah it's and Aang Katara story, I feel so bad for the kid having to give up his love to go into the Avatar state...then Azula had to shoot him with lightning! But other that that I loved it!!


End file.
